Disney Sing Along Songs: Honor to Us All
Disney Sing Along Songs: Honor to Us All is a Disney Sing Along Songs video released on June 28, 1998. Songs #Disney Sing Along Songs Theme Song #Honor to Us All (''Mulan'') #Zero to Hero (''Hercules'') #The Siamese Cat Song (''Lady and the Tramp'') #Where Do I Go From Here? (''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'') #A Guy Like You (''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'') #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (''Cinderella'') #We Are One (''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'') #A Little Thought (''Belle's Magical World'') #On the Open Road (''A Goofy Movie'') #I Won't Say (I'm in Love) (Hercules) #Father and Son (''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'') #I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan) With the Voice Talents of *Tawatha Agee - Additional Voices (archive footage) *Jason Alexander - Hugo (archive footage) *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse (archive footage) *Arminae Austen - Additional Voices (archive footage) *Matthew Broderick - Simba (archive footage) *Corey Burton - Professor Owl *Cam Clarke - Simba (singing) (archive footage) *Danny DeVito - Philoctetes (archive footage) *Tate Donovan - Hercules (archive footage) *Susan Egan - Megara (archive footage) *Bill Farmer - Goofy (archive footage) *Harvey Fierstein - Yao (archive footage) *Merwin Foard - Additional Voices (archive footage) *June Foray - Grandmother Fa (archive footage) *Cheryl Freeman - Melpomene (archive footage) *Michelle Horn - Young Kiara (archive footage) *Brad Kane - Aladding (singing) (archive footage) *Charles Kimbrough - Victor (archive footage) *Judy Kuhn - Pocahontas (singing) (archive footage) *LaChanze - Terpsichore (singing) (archive footage) *Ladysmith Black Mambazo - Singer (archive footage) *Peggy Lee - Si, Am (archive footage) *Aaron Lohr - Max Goof (singing) (archive footage) *Eddie Murphy - Mushu (archive footage) *Marni Nixon - Grandmother Fa (singing) (archive footage) *Paige O'Hara - Belle (archive footage) *Donny Osmond - Li Shang (singing) (archive footage) *Roz Ryan - Thalia (archive footage) *Lea Salonga - Mulan (singing voice) (archive footage) *Charity Sanoy - Young Kiara (singing) (archive footage) *Freda Foh Shen - Fa Li (archive footage) *Mary Stout - Additional Voices (archive footage) *Vaneese Thomas - Clio (archive footage) *Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po (archive footage) *Gina Tuttle - Additional Voices (archive footage) *Gedde Watanabe - Ling (archive footage) *Ming-Na Wen - Fa Mulan (archive footage) *Mary Wickes - Laverne (archive footage) *Robin Williams - Genie (archive footage) *BD Wong - Li Shang (archive footage) *Ilene Woods - Cinderella (archive footage) Uncredited *Matthew Wilder - Ling (singing) (archive footage) Trivia *Hosted by Professor Owl (voiceover only, before first song). *Features the return of The Siamese Cat Song, cut from the 1994 edition of Heigh-Ho. *The remixed opening from Friend Like Me, Circle of Life, From Hercules, and Collection of All Time Favorites is included at the beginning, and the ending features the original closing theme. *Mushu appeared on the last fan transition revealing the last song, I'll Make a Man Out of You. Gallery mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-902.png|"Honor to Us All" Zero to Hero.png|"Zero to Hero" Ladyandthetramp11.jpg|"The Siamese Cat Song" Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (Bluray 1080p) .MKV.jpg|"Where Do I Go from Here?" Quasimodo_104.png|"A Guy Like You" Cinderella-390.png|"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" Thelionking2 149.jpg|"We Are One" Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg|"A Little Thought" Goofy-disneyscreencaps_com-3185.jpg|"On the Open Road" I Won't Say I'm In Love.PNG|"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" Kingofthieves459.jpg|"Father and Son" Shang 45.PNG|"I'll Make a Man Out of You" Category:Mulan Category:Sing Along Songs videos